<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sign Your Name On My Heart by GingerAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929337">Sign Your Name On My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn'>GingerAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where someone can sign their name with the hopes of having a soulmate, and that signature appears on their soulmate's skin, Patrick Brewer doesn't really care about the whole thing. Until a signature appears on his shoulder and he starts questioning things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On His Shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea popped into my head and I had everything written in a day. Then I argued with myself for a week about it. So I'm gonna post it before a futz it up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick Brewer was 20 when a signature appeared along his collarbone. He stood in front of the mirror studying the signature for a while. He finally came to the conclusion that he had no idea what it said. Was that a P? Or was it a D? There was an R in there he was pretty sure. He supposed it was too much to ask for a soulmate with a legible signature. </p><p>Soulmates were never that important to Patrick. His parents weren’t soulmates. His mom had a mark, but his dad didn’t. And they were perfectly happy and in love. So he knew that a soulmate wasn’t necessary to be happy.</p><p>He had thought a few times about sitting down and writing his name down with the intent of having a soulmate. Something always stopped him. Mostly the fact that he had been dating Rachel on and off since they were in high school. Why hope for a soulmate when you were in a serious, committed relationship.</p><p>Rachel didn’t have a mark. She said the whole soulmate thing was something people made too big of a deal about. They weren’t that important. And Patrick usually agreed. But now he had a signature. Someone out there was his soulmate. Someone out there would be his perfect match. And it wasn’t Rachel. Patrick knew Rachel’s signature, and this wasn’t it. </p><p>Patrick wasn’t all that surprised that Rachel wasn’t his soulmate. He loved her. She was his best friend, really. They enjoyed the same things and he had a good time with her. But, being with her romantically never felt right. </p><p>Rachel broke up with him when she saw the mark. Like it was his fault someone out there wanted a soulmate and that it happened to be him. It wasn’t like he returned the feeling. He had Rachel, he didn’t need a soulmate. Did he? </p><p>They got back together within the month, but Patrick couldn’t stop thinking about how it felt wrong. How it had always felt wrong. </p><p>Patrick spent the next 10 years trying to find something that felt right before going back to Rachel. </p><p>When people started asking when he and Rachel were going to get married, they got engaged. Patrick couldn’t even remember how it happened. But Rachel had a ring on her finger and he died a little each time he saw it. </p><p>Then one day, while Rachel was talking about wedding details. Asking for Patrick to have an opinion about something, he ended it. He took his guitar and a duffel bag full of clothes and left their apartment. </p><p>As he drove to his parent’s house, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Like he had done the right thing. </p><p>Within the month, he was on his way to Schitt’s Creek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discovering His Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick smiled as David read over the form. There was just something about David that made Patrick smile. He was unlike anyone Patrick had ever known, and it intrigued him. The multiple voice messages that David left on Patrick's voice mail probably helped.</p>
<p>“Looks good. I guess,” David said, going to hand the papers back to Patrick. </p>
<p>“I just need you to sign here,” Patrick said pointing to a line on the form.</p>
<p>“Oh. Umm… Yeah. Do you have a pen?” David asked.</p>
<p>Patrick handed the other man a pen and watched as David signed the paper.</p>
<p>When David handed the form back, Patrick glanced at the signature and froze. He knew that signature. The messy scrawl with the D that was definitely not a P. And the R in the middle. </p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” David asked, pulling Patrick from his thoughts. </p>
<p>How long had he been standing here staring at his soulmate’s signature? Soulmate. Oh, that felt right for some reason. David Rose was his soulmate. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah. No middle initial?” Patrick asked, blurting out the first question he could think of about the form. Not about the soulmate thing. He should wait to mention that bit of information.</p>
<p>“Well… umm… I don’t know if I have one. My sister has a middle name, which I found out about pretty recently. And my parents can’t remember if I have one or not. So… I don’t need one, do I?” David asked, his face all scrunched up and hands fidgeting with themselves. </p>
<p>“You don’t. I was just checking,” he said giving David a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“Okay. Okay. Well, I will just be going then,” David said pointing at the door. </p>
<p>“Okay, David. I’ll keep you updated,” Patrick said with a smile.</p>
<p>David nodded and left.</p>
<p>Patrick smiled to himself. David Rose was his soulmate. And Patrick was going to spend as much time with him as possible. Because for the first time in a long time, Patrick felt like everything was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Signing His Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were alone. Finally. Patrick would have preferred somewhere other than David’s best friend’s apartment. And he could have skipped meeting another of David’s former sexual partners. But, none of that mattered because he was with David. All that mattered right now was David.</p>
<p>For once, they didn’t have to worry about being interrupted by anyone. And David could give him hickeys because Patrick liked it when David marked him up. He really wanted to mark David up tonight. And for David to mark him up. And every night after that. </p>
<p>Patrick pulled David on top of him while they laid back on the bed as they kissed. Kissing David was possibly Patrick’s new favorite hobby. It was perfect every time. Kissing was never like this before. Maybe it was the whole soulmate thing. Maybe it was because Patrick was finally kissing someone that he was immensely attracted to. Yeah, Rachel and the other handful of girls Patrick had been with were all pretty. Good looking in their own ways. But, they never made Patrick this hard from a few kisses. Patrick never wanted to watch them for hours doing menial tasks. Patrick never jerked off to thoughts of their voices and hands.</p>
<p>Patrick felt David’s fingers slide under his shirt and he froze.</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, hold on,” Patrick said.</p>
<p>David jerked back, moving so he was now kneeling on the bed between Patrick’s legs. Which, yeah, that put some thoughts in Patrick’s head. So many fantastic and arousing thoughts. But he needed to focus.</p>
<p>“Sorry. Too fast?” David asked, his voice quiet and eyes focused on the wall.</p>
<p>“No. Speed is great. I just… I need to do something real fast,” Patrick said.</p>
<p>He sat up and kissed David’s forehead before climbing out of the bed. He found his overnight bag quickly. He dug through it for a minute before he found the pen and small notebook he packed just for this reason.</p>
<p>“What’s that for?” David asked.</p>
<p>“You’ll find out,” Patrick said with a grin.</p>
<p>He sat down on the edge of the bed as he opened the notebook. He felt David move on the bed, pressing himself against Patrick’s back. This was it. Patrick knew things could change after this. There was a chance that David didn’t even want a soulmate anymore. Or he would be mad that Patrick didn’t immediately tell him that they were soulmates. But Patrick began to sign his name with the intent of having a soulmate. Hoping for the best, and wanting David.</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” David said, obviously realizing what Patrick was doing. “I… I have a soulmate somewhere. They just never… You know.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know,” Patrick said as he tossed the pen and paper back towards his bag as he stood up. “And now, I’m going to find my name on you.”</p>
<p>“Well, that's not going to happen. I mean...” David trailed off as Patrick pulled off his sweater, then his T-shirt without a word. He watched as David’s eyes trailed over his now bare torso. He smiled as David’s eyes widened, knowing that David saw his own signature.</p>
<p>“It’s you,” David whispered.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Patrick whispered back.</p>
<p>“But… How long? Have you known, I mean.”</p>
<p>“Figured it out when you signed the paperwork for the store. You have horrible handwriting. Couldn’t read it at all.”</p>
<p>“My handwriting is fine. Maybe you should check your eyes or something,” David snarked back.</p>
<p>“Should we go do that now? Because I really want to know where my name is on your body,” Patrick said leaning into David’s space. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, let’s do that. That is an excellent idea," David said inching even closer so their lips were almost touching.</p>
<p>Patrick could feel David's smile as claimed his lips with his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. He Feels So Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick’s signature was on David’s hip. David giggled when he first seen it, the sound made Patrick melt a little. Patrick couldn’t decide which he liked more, that or the moan David made when Patrick sucked a hickey over it. </p>
<p>Patrick could not stop touching it. Though, David kept touching his own signature on Patrick’s shoulder, too so Patrick didn’t feel bad about it. </p>
<p>Patrick wasn’t surprised to glance over on their way to the motel to see David lifting his shirt up to see Patrick’s name there. </p>
<p>“It’s not going anywhere,” Patrick said smiling at him.</p>
<p>“I know… I just didn’t think I would ever get one,” David said, his voice soft.</p>
<p>“Sorry for making you wait,” Patrick said.</p>
<p>“You should be,” David said before leaning over to kiss Patrick’s cheek.</p>
<p>Patrick pulled into the parking lot of the motel and stopped the car in front of David and Alexis’s room.  He looked over at David, who was making no move to get out of the car.</p>
<p>“Why did you? Make me wait, I mean? You knew for weeks that I was your soulmate,” David asked quietly. </p>
<p>“I wanted you to like me,” Patrick answered. “And I was scared that you didn’t want that anymore. I’ve had your signature on me for 10 years now, David. A lot can change in 10 years.”</p>
<p>David nodded. </p>
<p>“I still want it. You. I want you. This. Us,” he said. “Do you?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I want this. Us. You.”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t ten years ago.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know what I wanted ten years ago. I was dating a girl and… I uh… I didn’t know that I didn’t even like women like that.”</p>
<p>David let out a huff of laughter. </p>
<p>“And then I spent the next ten years noticing how everything felt wrong. So, thank you. Because if you wouldn’t have wanted this then, I would be stuck in some miserable marriage. Hating myself and everyone around me.”</p>
<p>“I am such a nice person,” David said grinning at him.</p>
<p>“You’re a good person,” Patrick said leaning towards him.</p>
<p>“Nice. I really need you to say it. Just once,” David whispered closing the distance so their lips were almost touching.</p>
<p>“Go get ready for work, I have to go open the store,” Patrick said, not moving away.</p>
<p>David groaned before kissing Patrick.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he said opening the car door and getting out.</p>
<p>“See you in an hour,” Patrick called from his window.</p>
<p>David flipped him off before disappearing into the room. Patrick couldn’t help but let out a laugh. This was them. Him and David. Soulmates. Boyfriends (not that they said that word yet). And friends. And it all just felt so right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr: GingerAnn<br/>Find me on Twitter: GingerAnn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>